


Verloren im Weltraum

by TheHirsch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Death, Darkfic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sad end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Joan und Logan waren auf dem Weg zum Rendezvous mit der Enterprise, als sie einen Maschinenschaden erleiden. Die kurze Charakterstudie ist mehr ein "was wäre wenn" und zählt nicht zu meinem Canon zum Thema Joans Karriere.





	Verloren im Weltraum

In einem Moment war sie noch voll und ganz auf das blau leuchtende Tablet in ihren Händen konzentriert, im nächsten lag sie schon auf dem Boden, unter dem Tisch. Leise fluchend erhob sie sich. Etwas musste die Triebwerke des Schiffes zum erliegen gebracht haben.  
“Logan?”, rief sie nach ihrem Freund über das schiffsinterne Kommunikationssystem. Er war die einzig andere Person an Bord.  
“Tut mir leid, Doc. Wir haben gerade eine vollen Stopp hingelegt. Ich bin dabei herauszufinden warum, gib mir einen Augenblick.” Er klang gestresst.  
“Ich nehme meine Sachen und komme bugwärts, vielleicht kann ich helfen.”  
“Wenn du willst.”  
Die Ärztin ließ den Knopf der Anlage los und griff ihre Tasche und das Tablet. Sie verließ den Raum und lief bugwärts in Richtung der Brücke.  
Die Brücke war hell erleuchtet, sie nahm das Headset, das auf einer Konsole lag, um Logen erneut zu kontaktieren. Er war am Heck, wo die sich die Maschinen befanden.  
“Okay, was willst du Wissen”, fragte sie und ließ den Blick über die Anzeigen schweifen.  
“Verrate mir, ob was rot leuchtet.”  
“Der Hauptantrieb.”  
“No shit Sherlock, man bist du ein Detektiv. Das will ich ja gerade reparieren, aber es muss noch ein anderes Problem geben. Joan, schau die mal die Schaltkreise an.”  
“Verstanden.” Sie drehte sich mit dem Sitz etwas, um einen Blick auf eine andere Gruppe von Anzeigen anzusehen.  
“Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem wir denn eine Kerl von der Station auf Moxa IV retten mussten?”, fragte sie nach einer langen Pause.  
“Ja, wir hatten den echten McCoy dabei und ich war nur dabei, um euch die Tür aufzuknacken,” der junge Ingenieur kicherte.  
“Und hat eine Dichtung von meinem Raumanzug nachgegeben; Materialermüdung. Du hast mir den Arsch gerettet.” Sein lächeln wurde mit übertragen.  
“Oder als wir am Elliot See campen waren und am Morgen hat ein Grizzly unser Essen gefressen.”  
“Die guten, alten Zeiten. Damals warst du noch ein Kadett.”  
“Und wenn wir hier raus sind haben wir noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen.” Sie kam auf ihr Problem zurück. “Ich sehe nicht, was genau nicht funktioniert. Warte. Da fließt zu wenig Saft durch die Kühlsysteme.”  
“Okay, ich habe vielleicht eine Idee. Kannst du mir hier unten helfen? Also persönlich.”  
Joan drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.  
“Ich mache das auf die altmodische--.”  
Es gab einen Blitz und sie stand im dunklen. Sie konnte ihren Freund nicht mehr hören.  
Instinktiv langte sie nach vorn, wo sie das kalte Material der Tür fühlten konnte. Leise hörte sie ein murmeln.  
“Logan?! Alles klar bei dir?”  
Keine Antwort, die Verbindung war abgebrochen.  
Sie griff in ihre Tasche und versuchte ihre Taschenlampe zu finden.  
Die Türen hatten sich geöffnet, aber nur einen Spalt. Sie versuchte hindurchzusehen. “Logan?”  
Sie konnte hören, wie sich Schritte näherten. Sie mochte dunkelheit ganz und gar nicht, diese Sache war jetzt schon merkwürdig.  
“Wir haben keine Energie,” erklärte Logan. “Ich werde versuchen sie zu reparieren. Geht’s dir gut?”  
“Ja, und dir.”  
“Habe mir irgendwie den Arm aufgerissen, es blutet etwas.”  
“Okay,” Joan atmete aus. “Lass uns versuchen die Tür zu öffnen.”  
“Aye. Da sollten Saugnapf-Griffe sein, mit denen du die Tür aufschieben kannst.”  
Joan öffnete das kleine Schränkchen, aber es war leer.  
“Nein, Sir.”  
“Fuck. Schau, ich muss dir was sagen,” sagte er. “Jetzt, wo du eingesperrt bist…”, fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.  
Logan und Joan, waren anfangs nur zwei junge Leute mit ähnlichen Interessen gewesen, aber über die Jahre hatte sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Anfangs hatten sie an verschieden Stellen im Quadranten gearbeitet, nun war Joan aber auf Logans Schiff versetzt worden, in dessen Shuttle sie sich jetzt befanden.  
“Klar.”  
“Ich weiß warum nichts funktioniert.”  
“Unser liebster Schotte bat mich die Griffe auszutauschen und ich habe vergessen die neuen zu verladen.”  
“Und?”  
“Das ist nicht alles. Ich denke ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich das Kühlsystem des Antriebs neu verkabelt habe. Der Grund, dass wir nun in einer Antriebslosen Blechbüchse durchs All treiben ist, dass ich Mist gebaut habe.”  
“Du fühlst dich schuldig?”  
“Ja. Und das sind ja noch nicht alle schlechten Nachrichten. Wir haben auch keine Not-Energie, heißt --”  
“-- keine Lebenserhaltung,” der medizinische Offizier vervollständigte seinen Satz.  
“Wir sind am Arsch.”  
“Quatsch. Wir warten einfach. Unser Treffpunkt mit dem Mutterschiff ist nur ein paar Parsecs entfernt. Sie werden uns schon finden”, Joan wusste, dass es ihr Job war dafür zu sorgen, dass er ruhig blieb. Das war schwer, vorallem da es schwer war sich zu konzentrieren und sie bemerkte, dass auch sie nervös wurde.  
“Logan, kannst du bitte mein MedKit holen?”  
“Ja.”  
Sie konnte hören wie er den gang herunter ging. Sie setzte sich hin und schaltete das Tablet an. Sie war konzentriert auf die Rechnung, die sie darauf durchführte.  
Logan war zurück und kniete sich hin.  
“Passt es durch den Spalt?” fragte sie.  
“Ich versuch’s.”  
Gott sei Dank passte es.  
“Machen wir einen Deal. Ich repariere dich und du reparierst das Schiff,” sagte sie und versuchte so optimistisch zu klingen wie möglich.  
Logan kicherte kurz. “Okay.”  
Er streckte seien Arm durch die Lück zwischen den Türen. Sah nicht schlimm aus, dachte Joan. Es war nur ein großer Kratzer, den sie schnell versorgt hatte.  
Danach warf Logan erneut einen Blick auf die Elektronik.  
Joan hatte noch nie die Dunkelheit gemocht, seitdem sie ein Kind war. “Logan ist bei dir, es gibt hier keine Monster,” flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Sie begann Dvo?áks Largo “Aus der neuen Welt” zu summen.  
Sie hatte sich schon alle Worst-Case-Scenarios vorgestellt. Das musste aufhören, sie war doch ein Profi, und verängstigt zu sein war nicht sehr professionell.  
Logan war währenddessen am Ende des Flures, die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt versuchte er die geschmorten Kabel und durchgebrannten Sicherungen auszutauschen. Wenn er nur die Not-Energie reparierte hätten sie wieder Lebenserhaltung und Kommunikation.  
Er fühlte wie Schweiß seine Schläfe hinunter rannte.  
Alles war ein großes Durcheinander, nichts sah mehr so aus wie vorher. Sein Fehler hatte zu einer Kettenreaktion geführt, die alle benachbarten Systeme mit geröstet hatten. Es würde Stunden dauern, um all das wieder zu reparieren geschweige denn, dass ihn Ersatzteile und passendes Werkzeug fehlte.  
Alles sah düster aus und fühlte sich verzweifelt an. Was wenn sie erstickt waren bis man sie fand?  
Er fluchte und ging wieder bugwärts, um Joan ein Update zu geben.  
“Ja, ich wusste, dass das passieren wird”, sagte Joan. “Ich habe es ausgerechnet. Wir haben noch neunzig Minuten, bis das Kohlendioxid zu viel ist und wir ohnmächtig werden.”  
“Das ist nicht gerade viel Zeit.” Er beobachtete, wie sie die Taschenlampe vom Boden aufhob. Sie öffnete ihr Kit erneut. Er bemerkte, dass sie weinte.  
“Was machst du?”, fragte er sanft.  
“Ich lade den Injektor mit Vecuronium.”  
“Ich habe keine Schmerzen”, erklärte Logan.  
“Es ist nicht für dich.”  
“Warte, was?”  
“Es ist für mich,” schniefte sie und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.  
Sie saß nun mit dem Rücken zur Tür.  
“Vecuroniumbromid ist ein Muskelrelaxan, es wirkt schnell. Das wird dir Zeit verschaffen.”  
“Es tötet dich. Das kannst du nicht machen! Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich könnte mir das niemals verzeihen. Gib es mir.”  
“Das kann ich nicht, Logan. Ich darf niemanden was tun.”  
“Auch wenn er für die Situation verantwortlich ist?”  
“Ja, auch dann. Ich hab dich lieb, ich könnte nie ohne dich leben.”  
“Das gilt auch für mich”, entgegnete er, seine Stimme versiegte fast. “Es tut mir Leid, Johanna. Mach es nicht, lass uns zusammen sterben, wenn wir müssen.”  
Er reichte durch die Lücke und ergriff ihre Hand. Er fühlte wie warm sie war.  
“Mir tut’s auch Leid”, sie drückte seine Hand. Mit der anderen hob sie den Injektor an ihren Hals und setzte dem Inhalt in ihrer Blutbahn frei.  
Ihr Griff um seine Hand lockerte sich, aber er hielt sie weiter. Mit einem Seufzer fiel sie zur Seite. Er fühlte ihren Herzschlag an ihrem Handgelenk und wie er immer schwächer wurde. Er konnte nichts tun, nur zusehen, wie sie starb. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er innerlich zerbrechen, all diese Schuld. Aber er musste weitermachen, für sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story war mein Beitrag zum Schreibwettbewerb des jungen Autorenforums Hessen/Thüringen dieses Jahr, da die der Wettbewerb nun vorbei ist, konnte ich die Geschichte endlich posten.


End file.
